


今天开始做奶爸

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “嗯，好，那……那你爱宝宝不能超过爱我。”“放心吧，世界上我最爱你了。”





	今天开始做奶爸

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/孕期/还是那个是女的但是doi的时候是男的（甚至能怀孕来那个的）沙雕设定  
看这个设定你们就知道林欲芳又在瞎写了

1.  
  
说起金珉奎怀孕的事情，还是全圆佑发现的。  
  
说好周末到公寓里通宵看动画片，结果动画还没看，金珉奎就被扔到床上，背顶着粗糙的墙壁，内裤被全圆佑褪下一半，挂在大腿中间。  
  
“老婆，”他把浅紫色的内裤边咬在嘴里，看见金珉奎腰上被勒出一圈从前没有的软肉，伸出大拇指和食指捏了捏，“你是不是胖了。”  
  
金珉奎好不容易积攒起来的一些快感此刻因为全圆佑的一句话都消失殆尽，撅着嘴对着全圆佑：“怎么能说我胖？”  
  
而后低头垂眼，看着自己巧克力色的小腹，全圆佑说得对，也确实是胖了点。考虑的过程中全圆佑开始扒他的裤子，把下半身脱光之后就开始帮金珉奎口交，手指头也不安分地挪到后面想要伸进去帮对方扩张。  
  
“操，等等，”食指刚刚接触到柔软的穴肉，金珉奎还没来得及体会，全圆佑就急急地退出来，问他，“你多久没来那个了？”  
  
金珉奎性器被握在手里，对方要动不动的感觉让他很难耐：“我什么时候记过那个东西，大概一个月？”  
  
“我们上次在泳池做过之后你来了么？”  
  
“……没有吧。”  
  
“老婆，你不会是怀孕了吧？”  
  
“你哪次没带套么？”  
  
“上次在泳池，不是内射了么？等下，我带没带套你都不记得了么？”  
  
做的次数有点多，金珉奎回忆花费的时间比较久：“做那么多次我怎么记得？……靠，那算起来不是一个多月了？”  
  
两个人面面相觑，为了营造做爱的氛围房间里的窗帘被拉上一半，他们彼此看不清对方神情复杂的脸。全圆佑没穿衣服，金珉奎没穿裤子。  
  
“那你等等我，”全圆佑话音刚落就从床上跳起来穿衣服，剩下金珉奎腰部以下还裸着，满脑子还不在状态地回想最近几次做爱的时候全圆佑有几次没有戴套。  
  
“诶！你给我带两个梅子饭团！”多少还是在全圆佑在玄关穿鞋子的时候惊醒，听见开门的声音，金珉奎没忘记大声嘱咐。  
  
全圆佑在楼下便利店买了两个梅子饭团，还不忘金珉奎的喜好，给对方捎了瓶黄桃酸奶，顺便带回来的，还有盒验孕棒。  
  
“我怕有什么问题，你多测两次。”全圆佑连饭都不让吃，推着对方连人带东西全部塞进卫生间。  
  
虽然对怀孕的事情有一些怀疑，但金珉奎还是不愿意相信自己和全圆佑就松懈了一次，两腿中间没上套，身上就给套了，嘟嘟囔囔跑进卫生间测，过了好久才跑出来，拿着俩有两条清晰横杠的白色棒子：“哥，这啥意思啊。”  
  
全圆佑这时候似乎已经冷静下来了，正在低头玩手机，只有比平常抖得厉害的腿显示出一些他的紧张，kakao群聊里崔胜澈和李知勋正在问他今天晚上要不要三排。  
  
他看着清晰的显示杠，没有直接回答金珉奎的疑问，低头打手机，屏幕的荧光反射在眼镜片上：  
  
“今晚没有我了，我老婆怀孕了。”  
  
当天晚上花了三个多小时，全圆佑守着哭哭啼啼的金珉奎，直到一点多对方哭累了，才给人盖上被子哄睡了。  
  
他打开游戏，频道里李知勋和崔胜澈还在双排，他开了观战模式，在频道里讲话：“你俩咋这么晚还在双排，都没有性生活的么？”  
  
“奶我，奶我一口。”崔胜澈在频道里吼李知勋，另一个人没回答，只听见敲键盘的声音，“哦，没睡呢，炸鱼塘。”  
  
李知勋没奶崔胜澈，他操纵的角色还是死了，六十秒的冷却时间，崔胜澈撂了鼠标才想起来问：“怎么回事儿啊，金珉奎怎么就怀孕了。”  
  
“啧。”李知勋也来听八卦，角色的行动停了一会。  
  
上个月有次没戴套。  
  
全圆佑回应的很冷静，四处找杯子才想起来因为太手忙脚乱，家里水都没有一口，随便开了听可乐，往嗓子眼里猛灌。  
  
“那你们咋办啊？”崔胜澈的语气像过度操心孩子的老母亲，“要生下来么？”  
  
全圆佑眉头蹙得死紧，还没回答就听见李知勋在那边关了自由麦训崔胜澈，声音传入崔胜澈的麦克里所以不大：“这要看珉奎的意思吧，你们在这替别人瞎操心什么。”  
  
“也是哦，”崔胜澈若有所思地，“那明天去医院我要们一起不？”  
  
未免也太关心了一些，全圆佑无奈地笑笑：“哥你们也有事吧，明天我带他去就好。”  
  
“那好哦，你们路上要注意安全，记得好好哄哄珉奎！”  
  
第二天在医院走廊里，全圆佑难耐地等金珉奎从那个小房间里出来。  
  
连四排缺人的时候等得都没有这么难受，他指甲盖不停敲着手机后壳，医院的产科今天难得没人，就只有他一个人来回踱步。  
  
过了好久金珉奎终于推开门出来，迎上全圆佑，一脸欲言又止的表情：“哥……”  
  
全圆佑担心着，这个时候也不管到底是不是要承担怀孕的义务，更关心金珉奎本人的身体状况：“怎么样？”  
  
“中标了，哥……”金珉奎羞涩地把玩着自己的手指头，“我……我想把他生下来，你看可以么？”  
  
“真的么？老婆，我都尊重你的想法，但是……但是生孩子会很辛苦，你可能还要休学……”  
  
“嗯，因为是你的，所以我想生下来，哥哥会照顾我和宝宝么？”  
  
全圆佑虽然对金珉奎的决定感到惊讶，但还是凑过去环住金珉奎的腰：“好，都听老婆的。”  
  
全圆佑，男，20岁，今天开始做奶爸。

2.

怀孕前三个月，金珉奎还不怎么显怀，穿着宽松的衣服，每天被全圆佑护送着上下课。

倒是娇气了不少，中午吵闹着要吃学校食堂最抢手的炒面面包，前一天中午全圆佑没有抢到，第二天一大早就跑去早自习的教室叫崔胜澈和李知勋一起帮他枪。

崔胜澈一副还没睡醒，不知道昨天晚上又在宿舍里折腾了什么，顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，迷迷糊糊答应了，李知勋则是一脸的不情愿：“我凭什么帮你。”

“晚上上不上分了。”

“唔……好吧，就这一次。”

结果中午只有李知勋以没人知道的方法成功了，金珉奎又不想吃了，差全圆佑去校门口给他买酸辣粉，加麻加辣。

面包叫崔胜澈吃了，他渔翁得利，吃得笑嘻嘻地：“多亏了珉奎的福，我来学校三年了还没吃过呢。”

说到做到，晚上最近很少登游戏的全圆佑果然准时上线和崔胜澈李知勋组了队三排。

“今天终于不用排野人坦克了，”崔胜澈和李知勋这个星期连续翻车了三个晚上，今天晚上全圆佑的出现终于让他们看见了游戏之光。

全圆佑这边对着电脑，那边听着床上休息的金珉奎动静，那人突发奇想要看康熙来了，这会儿正抱着平板笑得开心。

“走了走了，”这边也排到了人，全圆佑这段时间难得碰一把游戏，也认真起来，“崔你今天给力点，别又打到一半翻车。”

“管好你自己吧！哥最近状态好着呢。”听声音都能想象出那边崔胜澈一脸臭屁的样子。

打了两把，全圆佑斗志正酣，突然听见身后金珉奎哼唧的声音，还没仔细听对方就靠过来，伸出手小心翼翼地拽着全圆佑的衣角：“哥哥，我想吃荔枝。”

“啥？”全圆佑盘算着现在的时间，夏天都过了一阵子了，先不说去哪里找荔枝，这会儿都十二点，他去哪里找还开门的水果店？

打了一波团，全圆佑的表现不好，崔胜澈的角色又死了，盯着屏幕里自己灰色的头像骂脏话：“干，全圆佑你不是说随便我莽么，你行不行啊，这把又没了。”

全圆佑的角色也被击杀，腾出一只手搂住金珉奎的屁股，手掌扶在怀孕后肉感更厚的屁股上揉捏：“操你妈，你不知道不能说男人不行么，老子老婆要吃荔枝。”

话音刚落游戏里崔胜澈和李知勋的角色都停了，没一会儿听见崔胜澈那边说：“这么好，李知勋，我也要吃荔枝。”

“吃你妈。”

团战亏了一波，他们又被对方偷家，本来风向大好的一局又输了，刚打完另外两个人就退了队伍，不用想今天这三个人又多进了两个玩家的黑名单。

全圆佑突然有点想念金珉奎还没怀孕，缺人的时候能来填坑的日子。

“靠，那为啥金珉奎都能有荔枝吃？”

“人家怀孕了，咋，”李知勋摘了耳机，“我们现在努力下，说不定你还能赶上吃杨梅。”

这天晚上，崔胜澈全圆佑李知勋，三个人集体掉段。

3\. 

新学年，金珉奎的肚子开始变大，身体状况也不允许他去上课，就办了一学年的休学，成天地呆在家里等全圆佑照顾。

可是作为学校里有名的超辣学妹，金珉奎怎么可能在家里闲着，在电视上报名了孕产瑜伽，每天下午都在家里准时开课。全圆佑经常回家的时候看见自己的美女老婆大着肚子穿着合身的运动服，在客厅的瑜伽垫上摆出各式各样的复杂姿势。

金珉奎怀孕之后身材不但没走样，屁股和胸部反而更加膨胀起来，虽然大着肚子但是衬得腰更细，怀孕前三个月还不能做爱，金珉奎也没有那个心思，可把全圆佑忍得够呛。

谁知道到了四五个月之后金珉奎开始缠着他要个没完，又把全圆佑折腾得够呛，倒不是身体吃不消，只不过每天晚上一决定做就是一晚上，别说作业了，连游戏都没得打。

难得今天金珉奎一回家就早早地说累了，躺回了床上，全圆佑眼巴巴问了几句自己的好老婆就去开游戏，一上线，正巧崔胜澈和李知勋也在线，赶忙抓紧了时间找坑。

“今天你可确定了没事儿啊，”李知勋正在帮崔胜澈换新耳机，对方过生日的时候自己给送的，没帮他装上那人就开始生气。

“别说了，快组吧。”全圆佑转头看，金珉奎躺在软乎的床上睡得正香，“珉奎睡了，今天我就大发慈悲不骂你们菜了。”

打了几把，全圆佑手感还不错，好不容易拿了几把mvp，两点多的时候金珉奎又醒了，轻轻喊了他两句，见全圆佑注意力集中得很，就偷偷拿了手机看漫画——全圆佑为了肚子里宝宝的健康总是限制他玩电子设备的时间，刚好趁对方不注意解解瘾。

可是怎么自己打开了个色情漫画？

金珉奎看到一半就觉得故事走向有点不对，可是又没有办法控制自己一直看下去。

下半身有点痒，胸部也涨得发痛。

他最近有些涨奶了，可是不敢高速全圆佑这个色情大魔王，前几天做爱的时候都偷偷伸手揉酸胀的乳房。

这会儿也是，漫画里男女主角动情地抱在一起，金珉奎也来劲了，甚至感觉自己胯下的内裤都湿了一大半，胸前的睡衣也有些汗，加上涨奶，总有点漏出来的错觉。

“圆佑哥，哥哥……”他磨蹭着被子喊全圆佑，反而先被频道那边的李知勋听见，不耐烦地喊他：

“全圆佑，看看金珉奎瞎叫什么呢，管一下。”

全圆佑回头，金珉奎脸红通通，丢在旁边的手机屏幕上依稀能看见色情漫画的旖旎画面，不用多想也知道发生了什么，可是这边游戏还没打多久，正难为着就听见崔胜澈在那边大吼：“靠！全圆佑你不能放着珉奎不管啊！快，给你半个小时解决一下。”

刚好叫金珉奎听见，娇滴滴地抗议：“不行，胜澈哥，半个小时不够。”

“可真能折腾，全圆佑给个准话，没你我们去叫隔壁尹净汉了。”

全圆佑没做声，没两秒游戏里的头像就黑了。

这边宿舍里崔胜澈和李知勋看着两个人的队伍。

“咋办？”

“咋办，叫尹净汉去呗，你那个哥我爱你的台词准备下。”

4.

全圆佑关了电脑拥上来，比起逗弄金珉奎先帮对方把空调开高了一点，趴在金珉奎跟前满脸好奇地：“老婆怎么醒了，还背着我偷偷看黄色漫画，好自私哦。”

“唔……”这姿势刚好叫全圆佑呼出来的热气扑在自己胸前，金珉奎以为对方没发现，不着神色地又捏了一把自己的胸，感觉有些湿漉漉的，又悄悄把手放回原位。

全圆佑怎么可能放过他这个动作，眼尖地也去脱金珉奎睡衣，一凑近就闻见一股奇怪的味道，是金珉奎以前身上都没有出现过的，解开纽扣，发现对方的乳头比以前涨的更大一些，颜色也比之前红润。

“老婆，你涨奶了……”全圆佑一副不可思议的模样，看的金珉奎又爽又羞。

“怎，怎么啦……我的胸部又不是没看见过……”他的声音越来越小，话还没说完乳房就被全圆佑含进嘴里，舌尖用力戳弄肿胀的乳头。

“为什么不告诉我。”

“因为很难受啊，你知道了又没啥用……”

“傻瓜老婆，我给吸吸就不难受了。”

他吸吮得起劲，过程中金珉奎真的感觉胀痛感好了不少，只不过身体里又多了些其他的怪异感觉，叫嚣着想要更多。

脑海里回放着刚才黄色漫画里男女主角做爱的画面，但是全圆佑故意只含住他一边的胸部，另一边就空虚地立在空气里，金珉奎难耐地哼了两声，没有被光顾的那边也往全圆佑手里蹭：“这边，这边也要老公吸……”

全圆佑于是换了一边，满意地听见金珉奎更加急促的呻吟，另一只手也没闲着，捏着金珉奎的胸部——原本金珉奎的大胸就很好摸，现在则是更多了一些肉感，捏在手里像捏了块豆腐，生怕一用力指间的嫩肉就溢出来。金珉奎被揉得舒爽，挺着腰使劲把自己往对方手里嘴里凑，对方也更加努力地轻咬他的乳头。

和射精感觉有些不一样，金珉奎被舔到小高潮的时候脑子晕了一会儿，就感觉胸前濡湿了一片。

“老婆好神奇，宝宝还没生下来也有奶射出来。”

全圆佑把嘴巴里的液体咽下去，说完了还大力把金珉奎两边的胸用力挤到中间，原本深的乳沟就更加显眼。

“嗯……别说了，下边也要老公……”金珉奎伸出两条有肉感的长腿环住了全圆佑的腰，全圆佑伸手过去，顶端早已经湿得一塌糊涂，摸一把就黏的手指间全都是。

“老婆，怀孕之后比以前更色了诶，做爱的时候也叫得好大声，宝宝都会听见哦。”

他故意逗金珉奎，见对方脸红的通透，才拿鼻尖亲昵地蹭他。

“哼，还不都是因为你。”金珉奎抿着嘴巴，身上却毫不在意地大张着双腿，夹住全圆佑刚刚伸过去的手，“快，老公快点给珉奎嘛……”

“啧，老婆这么好吃，上面和下面都要老公吃吃才爽么。”

“别废话了，我看你……嗯……骚话比骚操作还多……”

全圆佑最后用手指就把金珉奎操射了，高潮的时候对方胸前好像又漏出来一点液体，全圆佑全用舌头卷进自己的喉咙里。

至于接下来金珉奎帮全圆佑口交但是因为太困了所以含到一半就睡着的故事，又是全圆佑的奶爸痛苦日记了。

5.

冬天快来的时候，全圆佑加入的研究室项目突然忙了起来，但金珉奎也越来越接近产期，不过最难过的一段时间过去，金珉奎的情绪也比之前稳定多了。

全圆佑拜托了平时不怎么去上课的崔胜澈白天看着金珉奎，自己则每晚回来照顾金珉奎，把对方哄睡着了再熬夜盯项目。

开始还好，只不过后来金珉奎的肚子越来越大，又开始变得有些焦虑起来，有的时候莫名其妙地就想些悲观的事情，原本就是爱掉眼泪的体质，这样一来就哭得更多。

全圆佑这天早上有个发表，快轮到他的时候崔胜澈打电话来，说金珉奎无论如何也要在这会见到他，顶着压力延后了自己的发表顺序，请假要回家去。

“你想好了么？”教授问他，“拖到后面发表问题会越来越刁钻，回答不好的话就很难评优了。”

全圆佑看看自己的发表资料，抬头又自信地对上教授的眼神：“您放心吧，我准备的很充分，只不过现在我……我老婆想要见我。他怀孕了，他是我最大的支持，如果我现在不去见他的话，这一切都没有意义了。”

请了假跑回家，金珉奎直抱着崔胜澈掉眼泪，看见全圆佑气喘吁吁地跑回来，泪珠子掉的更大颗。

全圆佑走过去抱住他，崔胜澈见状悄悄走了，留他们两个人独处。

“老婆，怎么了。”全圆佑小心翼翼捧着他的脸。

金珉奎明明知道今天是重要的日子，不应该任性叫全圆佑回家，可是也很难控制自己的情绪，哭哭啼啼地：“哥……我昨天梦见你不喜欢我了。”

说什么傻话。

全圆佑故意做生气的表情，却还是张开双臂把金珉奎抱得紧紧的，让对方把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在自己平整的西装外套上：“我怎么可能不喜欢你，我又不是傻子。”

“可是怀孕之后我身材走样很多。”

“我又不是因为你身材好才喜欢你，再说了，屁股不还是很圆吗？”

金珉奎一见到他情绪就没有那么紧张了，全圆佑立马开他玩笑，见金珉奎脸红了就伸手捧着对方的脸吻他，直到金珉奎的身体没有那么紧绷，呼吸也随着放松变得平稳，这才愿意放过对方。

“我是不是又做错事了，你今天是不是有发表。”亲完，金珉奎嘟着被咬到红肿的嘴。

“怎么会。”全圆佑帮他按摩酸痛的肩膀，声音很温柔，“这可是我最喜欢的老婆啊，老婆怎么可能做错事。”

“那如果我生完宝宝变丑了，哥还会喜欢我么？”

“说什么傻话，生完宝宝你也还是我在世界上最漂亮的辣妹老婆。”

“嗯，好，那……那你爱宝宝不能超过爱我。”

“放心吧，世界上我最爱你了。”

END.


End file.
